


Jamais Vu中

by wuyinxiansheng



Category: zhengtai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyinxiansheng/pseuds/wuyinxiansheng
Relationships: Boy's love - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Jamais Vu中

02

“泰亨，你看我，我这条领带的颜色行不行啊？”

“好像太鲜艳了点。”

“那这条呢，会不会好点？”

“好像又老气了点。”

“啊？那我咋办才好啊？”

金泰亨到最后还是没忍住笑了出来，他伸出手去捏了捏田柾国的脸颊肉，把那嘴巴憋着的小白馒头肉给往两边扯了扯，直到揉捏得满意了，才松开手，趴在田柾国的肩膀上笑。

“哎不是…你先别笑了，我这领带还没选好呢！”

直到听见田柾国这么说了，金泰亨才将脑袋瓜从他肩膀上移开，看着田柾国确实是纠结得不行的表情，金泰亨才算是收起了开玩笑的心情，他从田柾国的柜子里给他拿了件白色的卫衣，又给他搭了条宽松舒适的牛仔裤。

“啊？要穿这个吗？”

“可是爸妈会喜欢吗？”

田柾国看着金泰亨给自己选得这身装扮，虽说是自己最喜欢的搭配，但第一次见父母的话，这样穿是不是随便了点？等下第一印象都不好了，还怎么把金泰亨给娶回家啊？

“我喜欢就行了。”

“我就喜欢你这么穿，很帅。”

看着金泰亨笑起来的眼睛，田柾国差点看入了迷，害不就是一套衣服吗？有什么比让自己的omega开心更重要的事情？在我田柾国的世界里是没有的！

可这样胸有成竹想着的田柾国大概也是没想到自己会怂得这么快，眼看见金泰亨就要将门卡放上感应器了，田柾国赶忙阻止了他。

“？”

金泰亨看着他满脸疑惑。

“我……我紧张！”

向来天不怕地不怕的田柾国可算是遇到难事了，眼下这节骨眼他又开始担心自己的装扮是不是显得太小孩气了点？

本来他就比金泰亨小了两岁，等下金家父母再一看见自己这么不稳重的模样，肯定就更不放心把金泰亨交给自己了！

“我父母都挺开明的。没事的。”

金泰亨伸出手去拍了拍田柾国的背，给他眨了个俏皮的眼神，手里的小拳头半举着上下平行移动，给他说了句无声的加油。

“要不我还是回去换成西装吧。总觉得上门拜访的女婿就得穿这样，我妈看的连续剧里好像就是这样演的……”

田柾国一板一眼的模样看起来分外认真，逗得金泰亨哭笑不得。

“那你以后是跟我爸妈过还是跟我过的？我爸妈对这事情都不是很在意的，再说了，你长得这么帅，都能迷住我了，还怕搞不定我爸妈吗？”

金泰亨循循善诱着，为了让田柾国心里的紧张缓和点，他还特意释放了点温和的信息素安抚他。

“那我……那我可不可以要一个鼓励的吻？”

田柾国眨巴着眼睛看着金泰亨的模样活像是一只呆萌可爱的小白兔，可偏偏金泰亨就是吃他这一套，于是在无奈地伸出手刮了下田柾国的鼻子后，金泰亨就慢慢垫起了脚尖，将自己的嘴唇印上了田柾国的。

可小狼狗就算是身上披着小白兔的外皮，但小狼狗的本质还是难以被掩盖，于是在被抱着接了个将近五分钟的法式热吻后，在金泰亨气喘吁吁地趴在田柾国的胸口处大口喘气的时候，他才在心里懊悔为什么要这么纵容田柾国。

这下子可好，嘴都给他吻肿了！

“咳咳……”

在田柾国还在眯着眼睛回味着而金泰亨则是还没缓过气的时候，金母就把门给打开了，此刻这一声干咳，也算是把门口两个纠缠着的小年轻都给吓了一跳。

“快进来吧。站那么久都不会腿酸的吗？”

金母默默用形容不出来的眼神打量了一下田柾国后，才在转身走的时候扔下这么一句话。

金泰亨还在心里感激着金母没有给田柾国难堪呢，可一细想起金母那句“站那么久”。

……完了。

“好啦好啦，这些够我吃的了。”

金泰亨看着自己面前的一盘去掉壳的虾，心里万分无奈，虽然想多给田柾国一点表现的机会，但在心里想到吃不完也是浪费的时候还是决定果断制止他又要往自己碟子上投送过来虾肉的动作。

可这一制止就算让气氛更尴尬了，本来四个人坐在一起吃饭，就是田柾国负责剥虾，金泰亨负责吃，金母金父负责看着他两，这下子连剥虾的遮挡都没有了，田柾国就更无所适从了。

“现在是在哪里上班？”

这话虽是金父说的，但早在金父开口的时候，金泰亨就在余光中看到了金母用胳膊肘推了推金父的动作了。

唉，反正都要面对的。

这样想着，金泰亨也就不跟着打哈哈了。

“啊……噢……在XX公司呢。”

田柾国没想到金父一开口的问题会是这个，但仔细想想也觉得没错，只是在回答完之后就又开始责怪自己说的磕磕巴巴的，真是更不稳重了！

“什么职位呢？”

金父问着的功夫就又给田柾国夹了块油炸鸡块，田柾国显然有些受宠若惊，但还是老老实实地回答了。

“前两个月刚升了部长呢。”

田柾国也不敢说谎，故意抬高自己也不行，贬低自己也不可，因此就只好原原本本地回答了。

但好在他本来也就是个努力的主，年纪轻轻就被提拔到了部长的位置，因此这话说出来也算是让金泰亨的父母都稍微安下了心。

“那家里有没有其他的兄弟姐妹，看你年纪这么小，应该还有什么哥哥姐姐的吧？”

金泰亨一想就知道这话不该是从金父自己的脑袋里想出来的，他甚至还可以想象到，自己的老妈逼着自己的老爸背稿子的画面。

唉。

“没有呢，我家里就我一个孩子。”

话说到这儿的时候，金泰亨也是一愣，他没想到田柾国也是独子，但惊讶过后也就算了，本来他也不在乎这个，可金母显然就在意得不行了，于是一直都没开口的人这才总算是开口了。

“那你父母有要求你以后要生多少个小孩吗？”  
“你知道的，我们就泰亨这一个孩子，本来就是当宝似的宠着的，但要是你们要求他生多了，我们也是不会同意的。”

金泰亨差点一口饭没咽下去，听到金母这么一说，他脸一下子就红了，再加上本身就是被饭呛到了，此刻更是咳得不行。

田柾国见状就赶紧跑到客厅里给金泰亨倒了杯水，还顺带给他顺了顺背，嘴里一直担心地问他怎么样了不要紧吧，眼神还将心疼都展露得一览无遗。

直到金泰亨彻底缓过来的时候，他两才发现金父金母早就看了他们好久了。

“额……那个，我父母向来都是支持我的，所以关于生孩子这方面，他们也是依着我的想法的，所以，如果说爸妈怕泰亨会辛苦的话，那我们不生也是可以的，我不是很在乎这个事情。”

田柾国规矩地坐好，说的话好听又讨人欢喜，关键是本身就是分外具有诱惑性的眼睛此刻装着的全是真心实意，大概是连石头都可以被打动的深情，于是金父金母也就没再说什么了。

一顿饭吃下来，问题也算是问得差不多了，本来田柾国还积极地想去承包起一整个水槽的碗筷的，但金母却没想要在这方面考量他，于是两个人就被赶到了房间里。

“你说我今天的表现算不算好？”

金泰亨今天可算是给田柾国给喂撑了，此刻躺在他的大腿上，正心满意足地享受着田柾国的揉肚子服务。

“你就放心吧，看这情况我爸妈就是同意你了。”

金泰亨伸手拍掉田柾国变得有些不老实的手，抬眼瞪了他一下，见田柾国老实了才又闭起眼睛享受。

“嘿嘿那就好那就好。我还怕爸妈不喜欢我呢。”

“不过泰泰，你的肚子真软，摸着真舒服。”

田柾国的浑话一说起来就没完，但金泰亨这些日子以来也算是习惯了，于是在举起小拳头捶了田柾国一下之后，他就没再理会田柾国的胡作非为了。

正是吃饱喝足的时候，夜深人静的小房间里到处都浮动着某些暧昧的空气因子，金泰亨感受到了田柾国弯下身来要吻自己的动作，虽然是眯着眼的但双手还是习惯性地将他搂了下来。

只是正当两个人想干柴碰上烈火，刚要点燃的时候，房间门却开了，金泰亨还好，毕竟是自己的父母，再说之前都被看到了，眼下就更坦然了，只是田柾国就不行了，他活像是嘴里被塞了个馒头，双眼睁得大大的，显然是被吓到了。

金泰亨心里笑着，正打算拍拍他的腿告诉他别紧张，结果金母就开口了。

“这是我刚刚切好的水果。”

两个人这才将注意力转移到了金母手上的水果盘上，而田柾国则是更加殷勤地伸出手接了过去。

只是接过去之后，金母还是没离开的想法，金泰亨是知道自己的老妈应该是有话要说的，但田柾国就显得有些如坐针毡了。

“虽说我之前不是很喜欢你，但看在你对我们泰亨好的份上，我就原谅你之前干的混蛋事了。”

“至于生孩子的事情，我也不是不开明的家长。但我想最好还是不要生太多，两个就差不多了。”

金泰亨没想到他妈又提起这茬了，心里一不好意思，刚要打断她让她别说的时候，就又听到金母离开前的最后一句话。

“不过我看这房间的隔音也不太好，加上我们睡觉都浅眠。所以……咳咳，还是注意一点吧。”

金母走后，金泰亨就觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了，但转过头的时候，发现田柾国的脸红得更透，本身就是年轻小伙子的年纪本就经不起这样直白的说辞，但显然田柾国对于这种事情是更加的脸皮薄，不过谁能想到这家伙到了床上就是一只小狼狗了呢？

大概也就只有金泰亨知道了吧。

03

日子过得越甜蜜就会注意不到时间过得有多快。直到两家父母都欢坐一堂，其乐融融地开始讨论起两个人的婚礼的时候，金泰亨跟田柾国才开始意识到，原来从重逢到现在，两个人已经在一起一年了。

“按我说，就直接中式婚礼一次西式婚礼一次。”

“唉这样是不是太麻烦了，要不直接搞一次就行了，搞多了俩孩子也会累的。”

眼看着田母金母还就着婚礼的举办次数纠缠不休的，两家的父亲就已经是独自坐到一块喝茶去了。

金泰亨是怎么听都觉得头疼，其实这些事情他也都不在意，本来都说了婚礼不要也可以，可偏偏田母说不行，那样就会委屈了他，金母也要插一句，说他怎么那么委曲求全，是要等着到婆家受欺负吗？

于是金泰亨索性就两手一摊随便他妈跟田柾国妈去折腾了，只是顺着他们的心意，跟着田柾国一起去试了一整天的龙凤褂跟西装。

“哎呀，你看我们泰亨，长得多俊吖。”  
“这么标致的人儿竟然会看得上我家那臭小子，这让我这个做妈的，真是太高兴了。”

金泰亨刚换好中式礼服出来的时候，眼睛还没瞅到镜子呢，就被田母围着绕圈圈，关键是绕圈就算了，自己晕那么一两分钟就算了，可田母绕圈的功夫还能一个劲的夸着他，搞得他都不知道怎么回，最后也只是傻楞着笑了。

“有你这么贬低自己儿子的吗！”

好不容易田柾国也换好出来了，金泰亨才算是松了一口气，眼下两个人的衣服都给试完了，反倒是两家父母的还没试，于是金泰亨看着田柾国跟他妈扯了一会嘴皮后，也就被田柾国拉着坐到了沙发上。

“害，本来还对自己有那么一点自信的，都快给我妈整没了，这要是你真不要我了，我可就难过死了！”

田柾国显然是被田母长久以来的打击给伤到自尊心了，他年轻，没能明白那其实是田母想让金泰亨安下心来，是想让自己的媳妇可以感觉到温暖的举动，不过金泰亨在这方面就比他懂得多了。

“好啦，三年我都没遇上可以让我变心的人，现在结婚了就更不可能了，你还在担心什么呀。”

金泰亨说这话其实是想安慰田柾国的，但却不小心让田柾国想到了当年的那件事情，本来跟金泰亨在一起之后他心里就是有点愧疚。

毕竟当年再怎么说都是自己不对，可偏偏金泰亨跟他父母都不是计较的人，要说他是像电视剧那样，是费了好大的劲才重新追回金泰亨，赢得他父母的欢心的那也就算了，可偏偏不是。

田柾国解了半天都解不出来，索性也就放弃了。金泰亨哪能真让他去拿剪刀，这要是被家里的父母知道新婚当天自己的礼服就被剪坏了，肯定是要挨骂的啊。

“哎，你别去……”

只是金泰亨才这么一说，田柾国就更委屈了，才这么一会功夫他眼睛都蓄满了水，鼻头也变得红红的，看起来委屈极了。

像是一只被人欺负惨了的小兔子。

当然如果忽略那空气里满溢着的带着求欢意味的信息素的话……

“我……我自己脱。”

金泰亨这么说的时候，心里都觉得别扭，他不像田柾国脸皮厚，每次干这种事情他都会像第一次那样敏感，也说不了那些露骨的话。

但眼下这情况，再矜持下去也不算是个事，再说了，都成结了，哪还用在乎是谁先主动的这个事情。

只是田柾国的眼神赤裸，他一不好意思，手上解纽扣的动作就慢了，等到彻底将纽扣解完，也彻底是将自己全身上下都扒干净的时候，他才注意到田柾国下半身的小帐篷已经撑得老高了。

“……我可以了，你……”

金泰亨还没说完呢，就被田柾国给扑倒了，身上被摸了个遍也就算了，嘴也给堵了个严实，他说不出话，就只好顺从得接受着田柾国的入侵。

“你知道……嗯…知道我妈昨天跟我说什么吗？”

田柾国的精力向来旺盛，体力也比金泰亨的好，如今一夜三次下来，还能分出点精力来跟金泰亨说话。

金泰亨被他顶弄得厉害，腿如今也都软了，甚至都架不上田柾国的胯，他连呻吟都变得越发模糊了，回话就显得很艰难。

“嗯……哈……说……什么……什么呢？”

金泰亨感觉自己的腰都酸了，但他知道田柾国的东西还硬着，一时半会也停不了，而且心里也难免好奇，于是就含含糊糊地问了一句。

“她说……嘿嘿……她说新婚夜的话最容易怀上宝宝了。而且我们在一起都一年了，你现在面包店的生意稳定，我也快要升职了，嘻嘻是时候该要个宝宝了。”

田柾国就喜欢在这个时候跟金泰亨说话，他喜欢看金泰亨被自己顶弄得说不出话的模样，他喜欢看到金泰亨眉眼被顶撞得泛红的模样。

“嘻嘻……所以。”

“老婆，为我生一个宝宝吧。”

生殖腔里像是被滚烫的液体填满了，金泰亨感受到了温热的精液在自己身体里面留存，本就疲惫的眼睛，眼下更是睁不开了。

但情事进行到最后，在田柾国抱着金泰亨前往浴室准备为他清理的时候，田柾国还是依稀听到了金泰亨微弱的一句。

“好。”

04

“所以是真的怀孕了是吧？”

大学时期就一直跟金泰亨玩得好的朋友在如今多年过去后，也还是金泰亨在有心事要诉说的时候会想到的第一个人。

“嗯。”

金泰亨将杯托里的温牛奶端起来喝了一口，然后小小声地回答了这么一句。

“那不是挺好的嘛？”  
“你跟田柾国的孩子啧啧，那该是生的多俊呀。”

好友像是比金泰亨更高兴，还没等金泰亨回答呢，就先幻想起到时候生出来的小不点的模样了，害，长得帅就是好。这两货生出来的小孩，可不就是另一个祸害？

只是等到他回过神来就看到了，金泰亨显然不是很开心的样子。

“怎么了？怀孕了你不该开心吗？”

好友这才开始紧张起来，虽说年纪也不算大，但身边结婚的人也都见得多了，产前产后的抑郁症什么的，真是想想就觉得可怕。

“我是开心。之前柾国说想要一个宝宝的时候，我也答应了的，但是……”

“你知道的十个月太漫长了，那个产前抑郁症，我想想都可怕，本来就不是爱想多的人，但自从怀孕开始就想得多了起来。”

金泰亨显然是很懊恼，此刻他拉着朋友出来也是因为实在没处说的缘故，他也不想抱怨这个事儿，但情势所迫，再不找个人说说，他都觉得自己真快抑郁了。

“我就是……就是担心到时候时间隔了太久，你知道的，Alpha对于那事情向来很热衷，而且要是我以后生完孩子，身材走样了怎么办？”

此类问题大概是每个Omega都会面临的，自从有Omega跟Alpha这两个性别分化以来，别说是结婚了，就连只是简单的成结，也都会有洗去标记的这个事情发生。

金泰亨倒也不是质疑田柾国对他的感情，他就是怕到时候田柾国真的扛不住诱惑，婚内出轨了，自己还怀着孩子……

跟朋友谈话结束之后，还是由田柾国来接的金泰亨，金泰亨坐在车上显得有些郁郁寡欢。

如今怀孕已经快要三个月了，金泰亨的心情从第二个月开始就不太好，虽说田柾国妈妈跟金泰亨妈妈也都时常在田柾国耳边叨叨，说什么。

“怀孕期间的omega是最敏感的了，你可得多疼疼泰亨啊。”

“在这时候omega是最脆弱的，你得多在泰亨耳朵边说些好听的话。”

唉，可别说是怀孕的时候了，就连平时都一嘴一句情话的田柾国，心里想着的是，难道自己一直以来说得还算少吗。

从金泰亨怀孕开始，就是吃东西也吃的不畅快，甚至有时候也是吃什么就吐什么，睡觉的时候还会抽筋，如今三个月下来，人瘦了一圈不说，连脸色也差了，有的时候甚至还会失眠。

田柾国可心疼死了，他甚至愤愤地想过，要是可以的话他都想自己去受这份苦，但这话怎么说都是不着调没什么作用的，于是他就只好是将自己的烦躁压了下来，只尽力去抚平金泰亨心里的不平坦。

于是越到后面，田柾国在家待着的时间就越长了，从怀孕五个月后金泰亨就没再去过面包店，店里是由金父金母看着的，而田柾国则是提前就请好了陪产假。

全公司都知道田柾国本质是个妻奴，于是对于他提前一个月就把两个月的事情都做完，连续请了三个月的陪产假这件事，大家也都是在见怪之后就已经觉得不怪了。

有了田柾国的陪伴之后，金泰亨的情绪就稳定多了，偶尔田柾国会拉着他去进行一次饭后散步，睡前给他涂防止长妊娠纹的护肤霜，去医院检查听胎心的时候，还会逗金泰亨说，这么文静的孩子应该是个女孩，是个像金泰亨一样好看的女孩子。

从金泰亨怀孕之后，就是一家大小的围着他转，再加上田柾国陪他的时间越来越多了，他心里的顾虑也就越来越少，人开心了，兴致就好了，金泰亨有时候还会让田柾国带他去婴幼儿店里看小宝宝的东西。

奶嘴奶瓶，纸尿布跟婴儿车。

两个刚当上爸爸的小年轻，啥都不懂，只知道东买买西买买，又顾虑着还不知道孩子的性别，于是买的全是男女都适合的浅蓝色。

“柾国，你希望宝宝是什么性别呀。”

晚上睡觉的时候，金泰亨会这么问田柾国。田柾国自己是觉得无所谓，他不在乎宝宝的性别，虽说这是他的孩子，但他本就心眼小，心里除了金泰亨也就装不下别人了，即使那只是个小屁孩。

“只要是泰泰给我生的我都喜欢。”

“但先说好，虽然他是我的孩子，可他在我心里也只能排末端，反正在我心里的第一位，永远都会是泰泰。”

怀孕到现在这么久，好话都从田柾国嘴里听到不少了，但金泰亨每次听都会觉得很感动，于是那次也是带着甜蜜蜜的感觉睡沉了。

父母的感情一和睦，肚子里的宝宝也乖巧。孩子出生的那会，他两虽说有些手忙脚乱，但幸亏肚子里的娃是个懂得心疼人的小孩，倒是没让金泰亨受了多余的苦。

金泰亨从产房出来的时候，就昏睡了差不多半天，等到醒了之后，才看到田柾国在床边头磕着拳头，打着瞌睡的模样。

“宝宝呢？”

金泰亨刚一醒，就问这个问题，没想到这臭小子才出生就知道跟自己争宠了，但田柾国就算是再不愿意也得老老实实地把孩子抱给老婆看。

“是个大胖小子。”

“嘿嘿我妈说了，长得是稍微比我小时候好看。”

田柾国这样说着的时候，就把孩子递给了金泰亨，金泰亨的目光一碰到小孩就更温柔了。

眼下看着金泰亨抱着自己跟他的孩子笑得很开心的模样，田柾国的心里也是暖和和的。

“泰亨，孩子的名字我已经起好了你要听听吗？”

金泰亨此时的注意力都被怀里的小宝宝给吸引了，即使田柾国的话语有足够的吸引力，但确实是没能让金泰亨被吸引得抬起头来。

“叫什么呀？”

甚至是连提问也都是心不在焉的。

宫廷剧里那些被打入冷宫，整日只能看着四面铜墙铁壁的妃子的寂寞滋味，田柾国算是提前感受到了。

——但怎么说都是自己的骨肉，唉，算了。

“叫田艾珩。”

此刻窗外的月色大抵都没有田柾国的眼神温柔，他说这句话的时候是看着金泰亨的，而金泰亨这时候也刚好抬起眼来。

“艾珩？”

金泰亨这么问的时候，田柾国就立即点了点头。

“嗯。”

田艾珩。

田柾国爱金泰亨。

其实这个名字他老早之前就想好了，只是想着要给金泰亨一个惊喜，所以才一直藏着没说。

自从金泰亨怀孕以来，不光是金泰亨的顾虑变得多了，就连田柾国也跟着细想起来。

他想，人跟人之间的磁场效应该是有时间限制的，就连一个人的寿命也是有长有短的，他不敢直言爱是永恒无价的，但却愿意向金泰亨付出他一生的温柔。

田柾国不敢担保他这一生该是有多长，但他希望他能有个爱的保障，那就是他跟金泰亨的孩子。

艾珩，艾珩。

田柾国希望金泰亨是一直被爱的，他希望无论是他跟金泰亨一起走到了多么永久的以后，如果真到了彼此之间牙齿都掉光，连说我爱你都显得勉强的时候。

他也希望可以借旁边人的嘴巴，唤自己的儿子一句艾珩，他希望即使是自己到了暮年的时候，也可以有人替自己告诉金泰亨。

他田柾国永远爱他。


End file.
